Trials and Errors
by NikiChan101
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is pregnant with Kiba Inuzuka's twins Chonrei and Chonsu. It seems that Neji has become more irritable and pulls away from the Inuzuka whose short temper makes him lash out. Can Kiba and the Hyuuga fix themselves for the sake of the twins?


Trials and Errors

Author's Note: I'm really late and I apologize. This is for EatEmUp.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any characters, concepts, and paraphernalia associated with it.

WARNING: If you do not enjoy Mpreg or yaoi, I ask that you leave now. Flames are disregarded as I have given adequate cautionary statements.

_Ring! Ring! Brr-ring! _Pale, lavender tinted eyes narrowed as they stared into darkness. The snoring of Kiba Inuzuka seemed quiet in comparison to their abominable house phone. _Ring! Ring! _ Neji rolled his eyes as he wondered how his partner slept so soundly. It was as if he went deaf the moment those black eyes closed. _Ring! _ "Answer the phone already," Neji yelled out. His stoic face had morphed into an expression of agitation and anger. Kiba still didn't respond; the man slept like a rock. Neji Hyuuga opened his mouth in surprise. It was impossible for a normal man to sleep so soundly in spite of all that noise. But then again, Kiba wasn't all that normal. Neji shut his mouth into a thin line, the stoicism coming back to him. He cut another look at Kiba before struggling to get out of bed. It seemed that since he got pregnant everything was harder to do. The twins Chonrei and Chonsu weighted him down and he barely had energy to do much else. Neji was mildly happy that Akamaru was present when he needed him to pick up things off the floor; Kiba had trained him well.

Neji grunted as he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Surprisingly all his struggling had raised him no further from the mattress. He gave a frustrated yell of impatience as his arms began to shake. He growled and let himself fall back to the pillows. Kiba rolled over at the jumping motion. "Better not be in here Maru," he said in ignorance. Neji scowled and glared daggers at Kiba. "It's not him! Akamaru's asleep in the living room!" Kiba's black eyes shot open and he smacked his lips. "You up already Hyuuga?" Neji huffed but said nothing to the man. Kiba gave a loud yawn and rubbed a hand absently through his messy brown hair. The spikes fell in his eyes and he gave a canine-like shake of his head to clear his vision. A quick glance over told him his mate wasn't very happy with him. The wild man sat up and scratched his belly. "Everything alright Neji? You look like you haven't gotten any sleep." Neji shrugged his shoulders and absently rubbed his swollen stomach. Kiba sucked his teeth and tried again. "If something's wrong you'd better tell me now." He wasn't exactly nice with his questions but then again neither was Neji. The Hyuuga turned his head and stared at the wall; the chipped paint had become horribly interesting. "Nothing's wrong with me Inuzuka. Go back to sleep and leave me alone baka."

Kiba sighed and dragged his fingers over the comforter softly. He'd never been one for outward affection but Neji's sudden withdrawal from him hurt. He vaguely remember Sakura saying something about how touching can sometimes show more emotion than words. Kiba was unfamiliar with being romantic since Neji had always been straightforward. Romance wasn't a big thing in their relationship but he was willing to try if it meant he could have his Hyuuga back. He glanced over at the man who kept his pale eyes trained on the wall. Kiba pulled the cover back from himself and got out of bed. His sleeping pants made a funny noise as he padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The Inuzuka grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. An unopened pack of pocky sticks sat on the granite counter which Kiba grabbed. Akamaru opened an eye at the sound of his master rambling around. Kiba gave him a friendly growl as he left out mildly surprised that Akamaru had taken a liking to sleeping on the kitchen floor.

"Hyuuga, are you still awake?" Neji huffed again to show that he hadn't gone to sleep. Kiba made a face but forced himself to keep trying to show affection. He turned on the light as he walked to his partner's side of the bed and kneeled beside him. "I brought you some water and pocky sticks." Neji rolled his eyes but received both things from him. He silently sipped his water before placing it on the nightstand. He tried to open his pocky sticks but found that the packaging was sealed tighter than he thought. Kiba heard the grunts as he got back into bed. "I'll do it Hyuuga. Give it to me." He grabbed the pocky and opened it with one strong rip. Neji scowled and gave a look of disgust at the pocky. He had wanted to feel independent for once since the pregnancy. Kiba gave a low growl. He wasn't famous for his patience after all; Inuzuka patience ran short. "Damnit Hyuuga! I'm trying to help you! I hate that you're acting like this!" He tossed the pocky into the wall and had to restrain himself from further damage. The sudden smell of salt hit his nose and he whipped his head to see Hyuuga trying to hurriedly wipe away tears. Neji's face was still stoic but the glistening streaks on his cheeks told a different story. Kiba's face, while still gruff, visibly softened. He crawled over to Neji and stared at him. He could tell he had gone too far with the Hyuuga; his feelings were so delicate now and Kiba had to learn to tread carefully. Maybe Sakura was right when she said that touching sometimes did better than words could. He could give that a shot.

He leaned forward and began to nuzzle Neji's neck. It wasn't something he had done before but it was all he had. Neji's mouth widened and his pale eyes closed. It had been so long since Kiba had touched him that he thought the man didn't like him anymore. The Inuzuka gave a soft lick to the junction between Neji's neck and collarbone. Neji's breath hitched as Kiba began to trace kisses down his throat until he reached his collarbone. The wild man sucked using his teeth to pinch Neji's skin enough for pleasure. He glanced up and saw Neji's face still shiny with tears but he didn't look upset anymore. Kiba leaned up and wiped the trails from his face not concerned that his hand was slightly wet. He placed a kiss on Neji's lips and sucked them gently like the Hyuuga did sometimes during their lovemaking. He pulled back and held Neji's face in his hands. "Hyuuga you're upset. You don't want to be near me anymore. I know you're stressed and that's not good for the twins. They need us to be happy so they can be happy. More importantly, I need you happy so that I can be happy. But I'm trying Neji, I really am." Kiba was surprised to find that the words slipped out easily and although it felt funny to be so vulnerable, he let himself be. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Neji's voice and trained his black eyes on his in utero children. "I know it's been hard Kiba-kun. But sometimes I need more from you and I wish I didn't but I do. You're not touchy-feely as it is but that hurts when I feel like you're not attracted to me anymore." Kiba looked up and bit his lip and Neji knew he had said something deep. "And I know you're trying. I love you for that-we love you for that." Neji rubbed his belly and gave a smile. Kiba nodded and gave a parting lick to Neji's neck once more.

He slid down beside Neji and put his head on the man's chest. He saw his mate slowly drift away into sleep, peace all around him. He closed his eyes and placed his hands onto Neji's belly. Chonrei and Chonsu were kicking gently, their mother's fatigue affecting them too it seemed. He gave a growl before closing his eyes as well.

FIN

A.N.: I'm going to make a follow up of this one where the in utero twins are doing more.

P.S.: Kiba is forced to be soft and Neji's hormones are making him all mushy so yeah.


End file.
